conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Second Korean War (GKR)
The '''Second Korean War '''was an major war fought from January 2 to February 18 and was between the Republic of Korea and Japan against the Democratic People's Republic of Korea. The war resulted in an approximate 1.2 million casualties, not including civilians. Background When the Political Crisis of 2007 occurred, and the Allied States ceded from the United States of America; both the Allied States and United States recalled some of their troops from abroad to help deal with interior issues. The order led to the disolvement of the United States Forces Korea and leaving South Korea to fight on its own. However, North Korea was suffering much worse from the crisis, with the collapse of food shipments to the country and the withdrawal of Russian and Chinese aid helped pressure the North Korean to take some sort of action. This action would cost them their country. Operations North Korean Invasion of the South On January 2, at approximately 2:00am local time, several North Korean fighters bombed the DMZ, catching the South Korean military in the area off guard, and destroyed the local garrisons. The attack was followed by an three-pronged assault into the South via the roads leading in and out of the DMZ. Local air bases in South Korea immediately mobilized and launched attacks at the advancing North Korean troops, while ground forces moved to Seoul to form an garrison against the invaders. At 5:00am, North Korean and South Korean fighters dog fighted over the skyscrapers of Seoul, while the civilian population was evacuated to safer areas. Japan declared war on North Korea in support of its southern ally and mobilizes the Japanese Self-Defense force and sent on an defensive mission to help defend the South from the North. On January 8, seven days after the initial invasion, the ROK Navy and the Japanese Maritime Self-Defense Force sent an task force up the coast of the Korean Peninsula to strike at the navy before it could attack any more costal towns and cities. The attack was successful, after the two-day battle, an majority of the North Korean Navy on the western side of the Korean Peninsula. Counterattack On January 11, the South Korean Army and Japanse Ground Self-Defense Force launched an three-pronged counterattack into North Korea, liberating the occupied parts of South Korea, and began their long and bloody drive to Pyongyang and Kim Jong il. On January 13, South Korean forces crossed the 38th Parallel and the main army was split up into the 1st and 2nd Army, which the 1st went to Pyongyang and the 2nd towards the major port cities along the eastern coast. On January 19, the 1st Army went on an encirclement campaign to surround and lay siege to Pyongyang. Within the city, the sight of South Korean jets overhead began to cause grief and civil unrest, as the people thought their Supreme Leader would protect them. Meanwhile, on January 26, the 2nd Army had captured the remainder of the eastern coast of North Korea from the Russian-Korean border down to the DMZ. The 2nd Army began to go along the Chinese-Korean border to catch any fleeing military units from entering the country. The 2nd Army also recruited an large number of North Korean defectors, and soon connected with teh 1st Army on February 1. Meanwhile, the Siege of Pyongyang continues, and soon small amounts of South Korean troops entered the outer neighborhoods of Pyongyang, to be ambushed by KPLA soldiers. The Battle of Pyongyang began, and was the Korean-version of the Battle of Berlin. The Battle of Pyongyang ended on February 17, and the Treaty of Pusan is signed. Category:Greater Korean Republic Category:Wars